


Jen's Melt Down

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Where did Rachel go while they used her house in 1X10 Heihei.  My idea was for her to go see Jenn





	Jen's Melt Down

NOVEMBER 22ND 7:30 AM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jen was sitting at the kitchen table when Steve came in from his swimming. "Hey, You just getting up?" 

Steve asked. 

"No. Been awake since about 4." Jen said sipping her coffee. 

"You ok?" Steve asked. 

"Hanging in there. I got one last Glee practice before Thanksgiving break." Jen said. 

"You know you don't have to go to school. You can always stay home." Steve said wiping his hair. 

"Not really. I just need to keep busy." Jen said getting up and placing her cup in the sink. 

"Why don't we cook the Thanksgiving dinner together." Steve said. 

"Sounds good Dad." Jen said going out of the kitchen. Steve sighed and got a cup of coffee.

 

9 AM   
PALACE -FIVE O OFFICE

Steve was sitting at his desk looking at reports when Danny stepped in. "Hey," Danny said. 

"Morning Danno." Steve said. 

"How's Jen doing?" Danny asked. 

Steve sighed: "I think she is doing ok. But it feels like she's shutting down." Steve said. 

'She's probably processing everything." Danny said. 

Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett." Steve said. "Yes Ma'am." Steve said hanging up. 

"Case?" Danny asked. 

"Armed car was carjacked." Steve said heading out the door.

 

2:45PM  
RACHEL'S HOUSE

Steve and Danny were heading to the suspects house to watch it. Danny told him to pull up to Rachel's house. 

"Let's see if we can use Rachel's house." Danny said as Steve pulled into the driveway. 

"Are you gonna be ok with this?" Steve asked. 

"I should ask you the same thing." Danny said. 

"I'll be fine." Steve said as they got out and went to the door. 

"Hello Daniel, Commander." Rachel said. 

"Hi. Could we use your house. We are watching the house next door for activity." Danny said. 

"Sure. I have to go get Grace from school." Rachel said. 

"If you want I am sure Jen would love to see you guys. You could head to my house." Steve said. 

"Thank you. We just might do that." Rachel said. 

"I'll text her and let her know you guys might come by." Steve said pulling his phone out. 

"How is she doing?" Rachel asked. 

"I think ok. She hasn't said much to me." Steve said. 

"She is probably just trying to come to terms." Rachel said. 

"I know. I just hate to see her hurting." Steve said. 

"Well I am off to get Grace." Rachel said. 

3:30 PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jen was just getting her homework out when there was a knock on the front door. She got up and opened the door 

to have a 9 Year old Girl hurl herself at Jen. "Hi Girlie." Jen said hugging Grace. 

"Sorry if we disturbed you. But your dad and Danny sort of is using my house for surveillance" Rachel 

said. 

"I see. Well no not disturbing me. I was just doing homework." Jen said making her way onto the couch. 

"Can I do my homework with you?" Grace asked. 

"Sure can. I'll go get us some snacks." Jen said heading into the kitchen. 

Rachel followed. "How are you holding up?" Rachel asked. 

Jen shrugged. "Some nightmares. Just trying to get by I guess." Jen said taking the peanut butter out of the 

cabinet. 

"You know it's ok to cry. Scream. Shout." Rachel said. 

"I know. I just don't feel anything." Jen said. 

"That's ok too. But you know your dad is worried about you." Rachel said. 

"I know. I just don't know how to convince him I'll be ok." Jen said carrying the tray of snacks back into 

the living room. 

7 PM  
RACHEL'S HOUSE

Rachel had came home to grab some clothes for her and Grace. "Any progress?" Rachel asked 

"Well they're not looking like they're gonna steal anything. Looks real healthy to me." Danny said pulling 

the binoculars down. 

"Grace with Jen?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. I just came to get some clothes. We're gonna have a slumber party." Rachel said. 

"Sounds lovely." Danny said. 

"Oh bite me Daniel." Rachel said. 

Just then Danny seen the people leaving. "Whoa looks like they're heading out." Danny said. 

After a few minutes Danny took off. "Watch out for them to come back I'll go and have a look around." Dany 

said heading out of the bedroom. 

"Daniel Be careful." Rachel yelled after him. 

"He;s a good cop." Steve said going to the window. 

"As a cop's wife I was always wondering when i'd get that call." Rachel said looking at the window. 

Just then Steve noticed Danny getting inside the house. After a few minutes Steve saw the car come back. 

"Danny get out of there they're pulling in." Steve said urgently. 

He watched the scene in the binoculars. "I got an idea." Rachel said leaving the house.

8:PM   
MCGARRETT'S HOUSE

Jen was just dozing on the couch when a car door slammed shut. She looked out to see Rachel getting out of a 

banged up car. "What the." She said quietly getting up and opening the door. "What happened?" Jen asked. 

"I helped out with the investigation a little bit." Rachel said smirking. 

Jen giggled: "And how did you do that?" She asked. 

"Well did I tell you how I met Danny?" Rachel asked. 

"No. But I am guessing it has to do with a car." Jen said sitting down on the couch. 

Rachel giggled: "When I was in New Jersey I was at a cafe getting lunch before a Job interview. In came this 

cop blonde hair, blue eyes. I figured he and his partner would stay and eat." Rachel said smirking. 

"I take it they didn't?" Jen asked. 

"No. So after they left I noticed them get into their squad car. I waited a few minutes left and followed em. 

Let's just say I may not of stopped behind em." Rachel said smirking. 

"You didn't! You hit them?" Jen asked. 

Rachel laughed "Yes. I accidently slipped him my number and he called me 2 days later." Rachel said. 

Jen just smirked. "Well what happened tonight?" Jen asked. 

"Well Danny went into the house next door to check it out once the people left. But some other folks came 

back in and he had no way out. I just used the car to help him escape." Rachel said shrugging. 

"Nice plan." Jen said.

"Grace asleep?" Rachel asked. 

"Yeah. I read with her a for a while and she fell out on my bed. You can take the other side beside her I am 

gonna camp out down here for a while get this studying done." Jen said. 

"Mind if I hang out and watch tv?" Rachel asked. 

"Not at all. It's all yours." Jen said handing her the remote.

11:PM   
MCGARRETT'S HOUSE

Steve and Danny made their way into the house and was about to drop his keys on the side table when he saw 

Jen resting on the couch. "What time is it?" Jen asked. 

"11. Why are you down here?" Steve asked. 

"Grace and Rachel are in my room. Besides I had homework to get done." Jen said rubbing her eyes sitting 

up. 

"Should've gotten into my bed." Steve said. 

"Kind of needed the noise of tv." Jen said indicating the television. 

Danny was studying Jen from his spot in the recliner. "How's your wrist doing?" Danny asked. 

"Still Sore. But healing." Jen said smirking at him. 

"When is Sectionals?" Steve asked. 

"The 9th of December. They want to do a duet and group number." Jen said. 

"Well I am gonna go and shower." Steve said getting up from the couch. 

"You hungry? I made some fruit salad." Jen said. 

"I'll have some before I go to bed." Steve said running up the stairs. 

"How did the case go?" Jen asked. 

"We got a good lead. We will make a plan in the morning." Danny said. 

"I hear you had a little help." Jen said smirking at him. 

"Yes my Ex crashed her car." Danny said. 

"Sounds like it ain't the first time she crashed her car to get what she wanted." Jen said laughing. 

'She told you that?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Jen said. 

LATER IN THE NIGHT (3:AM)

Jenn was on the couch and Danny had taken the guest room. He got up and headed for the recliner and turned the 

channel to a comedy show. Danny noticed Jen moving on the couch. "Please, No Stan." Jenn said tossing. 

"Please no, Leave Grace alone." Jenn said horror in her voice. 

Danny put the footrest down on the recliner and went to the coffee table and sat down. "NO!!!" Jenn yelled 

and sat bolt straight up. 

"Whoa it's ok." Danny said putting his hands out. 

"I'm sorry." Jen said succumbing to tears. 

"Oh Babe, Come here." Danny said moving to the couch and wrapping his arms around Jen. 

"Nothing to be sorry for." Danny said hugging her to his chest. 

Jenn sobbed into him. "I tried to fight him. But he told me if I did he'd go for Grace. I couldn't let that 

happen." Jenn said between sobs. 

Steve and Rachel made their way downstairs. Danny looked to Steve with fear for Steve's Daughter. "I am 

sorry." Jenn said. 

"Listen to me you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could. It's not your fault. It's Stan's." 

Danny said. 

"You my dear girl were soo brave." Rachel said to her. 

"How? I passed out." Jenn said. 

"Because. You made me make sure Grace wasn't at the hospital. You hit Stan over the head when he was coming 

for me. And you made it through that. That is brave to me." Rachel said. 

"And you made me proud." Steve said sitting in front of her. 

"I am sorry Daddy. I tried." Jenn said. 

"Oh come here Sweetheart." Steve said pulling her to him and hugging her. 

"Jen would you come and camp out with me and Grace. The bed is big enough for 3." Rachel said. 

"Sure, Let me dry my eyes and I'll come." Jen said standing. 

When she was upstairs Steve looked at Danny. "I think my daughter found the end of her rope." Steve said 

rubbing his hands over his face. 

"She did. And now she can start to heal. With all of us here for her." Danny said slapping Steve's knee. 

"Thanks, For being here for her." Steve said. 

"Anytime. She is becoming like my own. And it helps she keeps you in line." Danny said smirking. 

Steve laughed and got up when he was upstairs he stopped at Jenn's bedroom door and saw Jenn closest to the 

window Grace in the middle and Rachel on her side facing both girls. All sound asleep. Steve knew Jenn's 

burden wasn't over yet. Boy if he only knew.

END (FOR NOW)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me Idea for this verse. I have a few more episodes I can use in Season one. Hope yall are still reading.


End file.
